


Safe Haven

by MissYunie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Passion, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYunie/pseuds/MissYunie
Summary: After a surprise attack by a Niflheim machine leaves the royal retinue separated into two parties, the reader must combat her hidden feelings for a certain shield and tactician while the three are stowed away in a secret cave during a storm.





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something that actually happened to me in game. I was fighting a Midgardsormr outside of the Greyshire Glacial Grotto when out of nowhere a level 99 Niflheim MA-X Angelus-0 dropped from the sky and kicked the crap out of the boys. At the time my guys were level 80-something and still got their butts whipped horribly, so thus I retreated from the fight. This little fic has been inspired from that concept. The location of this story was left ambiguous, because despite how much of a fan I am of this game, I still have not memorized the map like others have. Haha. Please be kind and enjoy!

“Shit shit SHIT!” You heard Prompto yell frantically as the five of your retinue dashed madly away from the riverside from a MA-X model Niflheim machine that seemed to have dropped out of nowhere. The five of you were in the midst of hunting a fearsome Midgardsormr for one of the local tipsters in Old Lestallum and had just finished gathering some of the scales from its corpse for spell crafting when the deadly Nif machina appeared by the riverside and began its assault on you. Its rockets slammed into the earth and exploded around all of you, sending debris and rubble into the air and causing a cloud of dust and dirt to fill the air.

“Come on guys….run!” You screamed as your boots pounded into the earth. Running as fast as you could was hard enough having lost breath from fighting the fearsome reptile, but now your lungs began to fill with dirt and your eyes burned from lack of clear vision. Regardless, you sprinted as fast as you could into whatever direction it was that you thought would lead you to safety.

“Yeah, we know!” Noctis yelled in reply, his voiced laced with sarcasm and anxiety. It was hard to tell just how far behind he and everyone else were due to the erupting bombs that lodged themselves into the terrain around you and exploded as you passed. You ears resounded painfully and your lungs burned with lactic acid as you continued your retreat.

_C’mon guys, we can make it…_

To make matters worse, as the sun had begun to set faster than expected (this was happening more as of late) and a torrential downpour began to descend from the sky, you heard the groans and creaking of an iron giant materializing from the ground behind you.

“You gotta be kiddin’ me!” You yelled, not waiting for a reply or remark from your comrades _. Can things possibly get any worse?_ The ground began to get slick and muddy from the rain, yet you somehow managed to keep your footing upon the ground strong as you dashed like a mad woman across the rocky field. The light clipped to your shirt flickered sporadically and it made it almost impossible to see just exactly where you were stepping in the darkened night. _Just how long at this point have we been running away?_ You had asked yourself. Not wanting to ponder the idea any longer, you squinted your eyes in the darkness, almost slipping on a slick stone in the process as you saw up ahead a rocky, mountainous wall. You had come to a dead end of your run and you prayed to the Astrals there was a place to hide in it.

Your eyes began to focus through the heavy rain as you heard two sets of hefty breathing and thumping of leather boots hitting the earth behind you. Trying to muster as much strength to speak as you could as you continued to run, you took a deep breath and yelled over the rain. “G-guys?! Are you ok behind me?”

“Partially!” You heard Gladio’s rough voice reply in response.

“We seem to have lost Noct and Prompto!” called Ignis.

You bit your lip in response as you slowly heard Ignis and Gladio catch up to you. Not that they were by any means slow, as you have always been in awe of their precision and speed on the battlefield, but one of your many skills was your endurance and swiftness when it came to needing to retreat from a fight. They finally gained on you, either one of them on each side of you as you began to slow down your speed as you approached the mountainside.

“S-shit,” you said, your voiced filled with worry. “What happened to them?”

“I don’t know….” Replied Ignis as he looked to you. The mountainside approached quickly and you could now make out a nook within the stones. A cave, perhaps? From far away you could see the gentle bluish glow of runes lining the entrance. A camp! You sighed, partially for a sense of relief, partially for the loss of your missing Prince and the gunman which you began to curse yourself for in your mind.

“Damn it!” Gladio yelled gruffly over the rain that continued to pelt down upon the tops of your heads. The three of you now came to a stop as you reached the rocky wall and saw the entrance to what would be your reprieve. “I don’t understand how I could have let this happen. What kind of Shield am I who gets his prince lost in the middle of a battle fighting a worthless Nif machine? I’m pretty damn ashamed of myself right about now...”

You scowled, expressing the same sense of embarrassment. You too had also felt this sense of shame. As a friend of Noctis and Prompto for many years and more recently a selected member of the Crownsgaurd to protect your friend, this was truly unacceptable in more than several ways.

“We were clearly caught off guard. But I would say that even for our standards that fight would have been better left unfinished,” Ignis said calmly, although judging by his expression you could tell that he too was also not pleased with himself. Now standing underneath the overhanging of the cave, he pulled out his cellphone from his inner jacket pocket and quickly began to dial numbers. You noticed his hands shaking slightly, nerves clearly running through him as he began to nimbly hit the numbers on his phone. He now held the phone up to his ear as you and Gladio waited anxiously beside him. Ignis was clearly trying to call one of the boys.

Ignis scowled and shook his head as he brought the phone down from his ear. “No response,” he said quietly. “But I am going conjecture and say that Noct and Prompto are either in an area of faulty reception or….”

“Don’t say it, Iggy,” you said, quickly interrupting him. “None of that! Maybe he and Prompto are just getting to a safe haven too? I-I mean we have to be patient, right? We can’t assume the worst, right?”

You felt a tear form in the corner of your eye as you felt Gladio’s large hand come down onto your shoulder gently. “Hey, Y/N. C’mon. As much as I know Noct and Prompto can get out of hand when I’m not around them to keep them in check, we gotta give them some credit. They gotta be fine. I just know it.”

You looked up at him imploringly. “Promise?” you said quietly.

Gladio smiled back at you, although you could still tell that he was equally worried as you were. “I promise. Now perhaps we should get inside this cave before Iggy yells at us for catching a cold.”

“Indeed,” Ignis said, and the three of you headed inside. It was dark inside this little cave but you could still make out just enough of its interior to see that it was somewhat cozy and spacious enough of a place for the three of you to hide in until the storm had passed. Ignis once again walked back to the entrance of the cave and began dialing Noct’s number on his cellphone. As he did this, you used your skill in crafting magic and cast a mild fire spell on a heap of firewood that had previously been already laid within the cave. Immediately the cavern lit up with a soothing and gentle glow and you could see that the ground was covered in the softest of grasses and moss. You sighed a sigh of relief. At least you wouldn’t be sitting uncomfortably while you three hid out in here. Gladio moved next to you and began throwing more wood onto the fire. As a camping expert, he thankfully would know exactly how to keep the fire blazing and warm for the three of you.

“Noct?” You heard Ignis say several feet away, and you and Gladio’s heads snapped up as you looked to Ignis’s face for any sign of indication of what happened. His expression was calm and collected and a small smile gathered and formed at the corner of his lips. “But a moment, Noct,” he said, and hitting a button on the screen of his phone, he pulled the phone away from his face. He had put Noctis and Prompto on speakerphone.

“G-guys?” you said hesitantly.

“Y/N! Oh my gosh! And Gladio? Are you guys alright?” Prompto’s voice frantically chirped on the other side of the line, and a sense of relief washed over you. They were alright after all, even though you initially had believed to have felt otherwise.

“What the hell happened to you to?” Gladio said, now moving to stand next to Ignis as he crossed his arms. You stood up and walked over to join the two gentlemen as you listened to what your missing companions had to say.

“Beats me,” Noctis said, and you could tell just exactly how exhausted he was by the sound of his voice from the excursion against the Niflheim menace. “All I know is one second we were finishing up killing that ugly snake, and the next Prompto and I were flat on our asses from being knocked off our feet from a missile. The moment we had a chance to register what happened, him and I just kinda booked it and ran. It was so hard to see what was going on that I assumed you three were right behind us.” There was a brief pause, as if Noctis was playing over the events in his head. “Needless to say though, we’re fine. Just where the hell are you three?” He finally asked.

“That appears to be a mystery to the three of us,” Ignis said calmly. “It seems as though Gladio, Y/N and myself have found a secret haven of sorts right within this mountainside, but of course because of our unexpected skirmish with the MA-X model, we have lost our bearings and truly don’t know where we are.”

“B-but you guys are ok, right?” Prompto said nervously. “No one got hurt?”

“We’re just fine, Prompto,” you said with a smile in your voice. “Just a little battered and bruised…and slightly muddy and wet as well.” You paused for a moment. “And just where exactly are _you_ two? You haven’t even told us yet!”

“Believe it or not, “ Noctis began, yawning in the middle of his words, “Prompt and I somehow managed to make our way all the way back to Old Lestallum where we had the Regalia parked.”

“What! No way!” Gladio exclaimed. “How the hell did you two manage that?” Even you had to admit that you were impressed with this feat. The hunt for the Midgardsormr was already a quite a bit of a hike from where you guys were staying in the hotel, but the fact that Noctis and Prompto managed to use their basic instincts to find their way back amidst all the chaos was still a complete surprise to you.

“Beats me!” Prompto replied, almost sounding amazed at himself. “We’re safely back in our room. The first thing we did when we got back was try to call you, but we’re guessing you didn’t have reception where you are.”

Ignis shook his head. “Indeed. I did not hear the phone ring, but then again, all use of auditory skills were for naught due to the detonations around us. Not to mention this dreadful storm.”

Prompto hummed in thought on the other line. Then slowly, Noctis replied, “So…we need to head back out and find you guys. There’s no way we’re leaving you out there.”

“There is no need for that,” Ignis replied, and you titled your head at his words. “Quite frankly, we three have no idea of our current location, and to send yourself out upon these perilous roads with this atrocious weather would be a recipe for disaster in itself. One that I certainly want no part in concocting. Therefore, I think it is best that you and Prompto remain where you are while Gladio, Y/N, and myself will make camp here tonight with what we can. We should be safe here, especially with the runes of the camp protecting us.” Your eyes widened a little at this. Not that you were afraid, of course. You trusted Gladio and Ignis with every ounce of your fiber, but still, being down two in your number while residing at an unknown location was enough to make your spine tingle with anxiety.

Prompto sighed on the other line. Noctis continued. “So….for once Iggy, just once, I’ll make sure Prompto and I are up early enough to head out to find you guys. Sucks that you guys have to deal with being outside in the unknown as it is. Sound good?”

“Indeed,” Ignis replied, an impressed smile on his face. Gladio chuckled next to you as he made his way back in farther into the little cavern.

“Just be careful and watch your backs, ok you two?” You said nervously.

You could almost visualize Prompto smile. “Sure can do, Y/N! You have nothing to worry about! Now you three take it easy tonight, ok? And watch out for each other!”

“Certainly,” Ignis said back, and it seemed finally for the first time during the duration of the conversation that his shoulders relaxed and the worry of the predicament left his mind. “We’ll call you first thing in the morn so we can get our bearings straight. My cellular will be off to reserve battery for when we do make the call.”

“Sounds gooooood,” Noctis said, yawning once again. “See ya all in the morning. Glad you’re all ok…”

“Goodnight, guys!” you said gently. And with that, the “end call” text appeared on Iggy’s phone screen, and the call came to a close.

You finally sighed a sigh of relief, and a sudden wave of exhaustion came over you. Ignis gently put his hand on your shoulder, snapping you out of your looming, sleepy trance. “’Tis best we three rest of up and put our weary minds to rest. At least we can be thankful that Noct and Prompto are alright.”

Iggy’s hand lingered slightly upon your shoulder, sending warmth throughout your body. It was at this very moment that you realized just exactly how cold you felt, despite that a blazing fire was burning merely ten feet away from you. It was also at this moment that you remembered you were completely soaked to the bone from the surging storm outside, which now included rumbling thunder and flashing lightening, and that your wet clothes hung tightly to your form. Ignis slowly now moved away from you back to the fire where he would join Gladio. Your spine tingled at the remnants of the warmth left behind on your shoulder by his hand…

You stood there for a moment, gazing out into the darkened night and you slowly felt your throat get tight and your stomach turn into nervous knots. You rung your hands together as your mind began to race with thoughts that had been buried in the back of your mind but now surfaced themselves due to finally arriving at tonight’s reprieve. Slowly turning around, your eyes widened and the depths of your core tightened as you saw the glorious and entrancing sight before you by the fire.

Gladio had now at this point completely disregarded his jacket, and while it was no unknown sight to see every detail of his physique on a hot, sultry, and humid day when he forewent wearing his jacket, you still could not help but stare in utter awe at the sight of his chiseled body glistening by the fire. The rain was starting to drip off of him and his hair was slightly tangled from the rain, and you felt your mouth go dry at the very sight. He seemed to be preoccupied with something on his phone, perhaps digitally reading one of his favorite books. How he managed to have battery life on his phone at this point was completely a mystery to you, but the glow of the screen brightened the sight of his amber eyes that you couldn’t help but get lost in.

And next to him…You felt that you had to control your breathing as you glanced at the two men sitting next to each other. Ignis had always been a picture perfect epitome of order and style. Never was there a stray hair out of place nor a wrinkle in his coat, and now he too was sitting there with disheveled wet hair and a completely disregarded jacket next to him. His driving gloves were off and his dress shirt was removed to reveal a tank top that you had not known he had worn underneath. This gave you a visual of his lithe but toned chest and arms, a sight that you hardly ever got to see. In fact, the last time you had recalled such a sight as this was way back when you would all train at the citadel. You felt heat rushing up through your face as you watched him bite on the tip of his pen. You liked to think that he was coming up with tomorrow’s next meal as he scribbled in his notebook, but you could never truly be too sure.

“Y/N? Are you alright? You’re staring at us.”

Ignis’s voice snapped you out of your trance as you now saw both men staring back at you with amusement and concern. You coughed to clear your voice as you laughed weakly. “Y-yeah,” I’m just fine. Just a little exhausted and lost in thought. Still can’t believe what we went through today.”

“Indeed,” Ignis said in response, motioning for you to join him and Gladio by the fire. As you made your way over to the warmth of the flame you had cast, both men’s eyes never left you. You did your best not to stumble over your own feet, their gazes upon you making you overly giddy to a point that wasn’t deemed appropriate. You slowly sat yourself across from them on the other side of the campfire and immediately felt its warmth flow over you. You leaned yourself back against the wall that was covered in a soft and squishy moss, the same that scattered the floor. You closed your eyes in a sigh of relief, trying to hide your giddiness and embarrassment. Well at least you wouldn’t be too uncomfortable tonight…

But quickly, your mind went back to your current thoughts as you sneakily cast a glance up at the men across the flame. Gladio now seemed to be sharing the same position as you, leaning back against the wall with his broad arms across his chest. His eyes were shut and his breathing was gentle as you watched his chest rise and fall. The ink of his tattoo glistened in the light and you couldn’t help but want to get closer to really admire it, since you were all always so caught up with your tasks on the battlefield. Ignis remained at his task, writing with more fervor now. You felt yourself entranced by the movement of his bare hands moving gracefully across the page as you wrote. When did you ever really see him without his gloves on?

Your mind began to think back. You had known the boys for years. You had been best friends with Noctis and Prompto since high school and had almost been inseparable in every sense of the word, and it was through this deep friendship with the duo that you had met the shield and the tactician. You could never quite place the reason nor figure out why you had felt this way, but whenever they were around as you and Noctis and Prompto had hung out, you could not help but feel a sense of intimidation and nervousness. Not only did the men tower over your petite frame (starring up at their rather large forms was enough to make you feel dizzy), but their demeanors and the way they carried themselves was enough to make you find yourself blushing throughout your school years. And as you all matured and grew up, those feelings and observations only got more and more intense, the more time you spent around everyone.

Gladio had always been an enigma to you. Typically men who looked like him that you encountered in the Citadel were always boastful and arrogant about the way they looked because they thought they were hot shit for how handsome they were. Not that Gladio never liked to show off just how good he looked, but he seemed to carry a sense of pride, dignity, and honor with how hard he worked to look the way he did. But more importantly, you knew for a fact that he worked so hard to become strong and formidable was to make sure that he could protect Noctis and those he cared about. He’d do anything to protect those he loved…

You had always absolutely loved his sense of humor and knowing how to lighten up a rather stressful situation. Your anxiety had always been an issue for you, knowing that you were competing to be a member of Noctis’s retinue, and he had always been supportive of you throughout your training by not only making you a better solider, but also reminding you that it’s ok to laugh a little once in a while.

And when you had found out that he loved to read? That was what really sold him on you. As a book worm yourself, you had remembered the very first time that you had stepped into the Citadel’s grand library, rounded a corner to find a little bit of light reading, and spotted Gladio situated comfortably upon the floor, immersed in an old book on the history of Lucian art. Your heart swelled with amazement, and this spurred on a conversation about the grandeur and beauty of Eos that had lasted for hours.

Simply said, you didn’t think men like Gladio could exist. Which was also what you thought of the man currently situated next to him…

It seemed that Ignis didn’t have a single flaw about him. While his seriousness had initially intimidated you and you didn’t know the proper way to act around him, over the course of the years you had slowly warmed up to him and learned to love his subtle sass and quick-witted remarks whenever you and the guys were spending a moment’s reprieve from your duties by doing something you all enjoyed. Watching him beat the others at King’s Knight had always had you rolling on the floor, and watching the other boys yell and roar at their loss to him was considered one of the most entertaining sights you had seen.

What had impressed you so much about Ignis was his sense of responsibility and duty that even seemed to put you to shame (you had always been so diligent in your work ethic and studies), and you took note to follow more of his methods of living an organized life. The way he also cared so much about not only Noctis due to the absence of his mother but also for the rest of you truly led you to believe what a great husband this man could be if he’d ever marry, and you knew that his delicious cooking would be more than enough to make any other’s man’s wife jealous. It just seemed that he could do no wrong, no matter how hard he tried.

You laughed in your own head. _Seriuosly, Y/N? Get your mind out of the gutter. They’re way too caught up in their duties to even consider you. They’re wayyyy out of your league. And besides, this isn’t the time to be thinking about things like that. You have a duty to uphold…_

But in full and utter truth, the two of them were like a dream come true and were the very quintessence for what you’d want in a man. A dream that was merely but a dream, knowing that you had your duty to see Noctis back to the throne. Over the years you liked to believe that their gentle notions towards you, the way they moved and acted around you, and their mannerisms towards you in more private settings was perhaps something more than what it seemed, but it was foolish to believe such. They were men of focus and honor and they wouldn’t let something as simple as a silly little lovesick girl get in the way of their duty in seeing Noctis return as king. Maybe perhaps someday you’d be lucky enough to find someone like them even half as good as them, once peace could be restored to Eos and Insomnia could once again be home.

“Is there something really that interesting that we are doing, Y/N?”

You were once again snapped out of your trance by Gladio’s deep and soothing voice, and it was now that you realized that you had been staring at the two of them intensely the whole time, due to the way they were looking back at you. You felt heat rush up to your face as you quickly tried to come up with a smart response in reply. _Oh shit_.

“Oh g-gosh, I’m sorry guys. It just really has been such a chaotic day and I really just don’t know where my mind went. I’m sorry if I creeped you out.” You smiled back at them as you continued and you twiddled your fingers together. “It’s just…I don’t know. I’m kinda just lost in thought right now. After all this today, it’s made me a little bit more appreciative of the fact that we made it out alive and that I had someone backing me up. I really don’t know what I would have done without you guys. I guess you could say that I think life is a little too short to want to take it for granted…which I felt I’ve been doing for way to long…”

The boys smiled back in response and Gladio was about to open his mouth to speak when a sneeze left your mouth and startled you. It wasn’t until this moment that you realized that you had been shivering the entirety of the time you’ve been in the cave, but your thoughts had merely distracted you from this matter. Despite being a mere few feet away from a hot fire, your soaked garments still hung against your tiny frame and kept the cold closer to your bones.

Ignis now set down his notebook, concern showing on his face. “Might I suggest that you follow suite such ourselves, Y/N, and perhaps at least take off some of your garments? We don’t want you catching cold and getting sick. That certainly would not be ideal, given our circumstances.”

Your heart began pounding in your chest. _Why? Why am I reacting this way?_ You thought. It was a simple and _totally_ innocent request. Nothing more. _Stop thinking too much into this_ , you said to yourself. Biting your lip and trying to hide the flush creeping up from your neck into your face, you peeled off your wet jacket and tossed it to the side, quickly followed by your laced-up leather boots that your shaky and trembling fingers barely had the skill to unlace. You sat your boots next to your coat, tossed off your socks into the same pile, and you scooted yourself a little closer to the fire. You felt much better, but even still, your black tank top still remained like a second skin against your body, and you knew for a fact that your clothes made your frame look much more curvier than usual.

 _Shit shit shit._ You said to yourself. _Why am I thinking this way? This is so silly of me. I’ve known them for years. This isn’t the first time we got caught in the rain while hunting or retrieving goods for the vendors. This isn’t the first time I’ve been a room with them. This isn’t…_

You were quick to notice that the two men were now looking at you with amusement, and Gladio chuckled. “Calm down, Y/N. Jeese. It’s not like we’re going to bite or anything. Relax and just chill. We’re all safe and fine.” Regardless of what words just left his mouth, you knew that you couldn’t stop the inappropriate thoughts scampering through your mind, and you were getting nervous that they might start to question you on it.

Ignis turned to look at Gladio and the two seemed to share an unspoken conversation of sorts. Then, slowly, Ignis removed his glasses from his face and sat them gently upon the notebook next to him. He stretched out one leg and propped the other upon his other knee, and this pose was much more casual than how he usually sat. His stunning green eyes shimmered in the firelight and you felt your throat tighten as he looked at you.

“We too, perhaps, Y/N, have been thinking the same as you have,” he said calmly.

Your heart jumped out of your chest, not understanding his words. “Y-yeah?” You said. You looked down at your hands, trying to avoid eye contact at the moment in fear that your face was giving more away than you wanted to. “What exactly have you two been thinking?” _Astrals, damn it…_

Ignis continued as Gladio stretched out his body, and the sight was more than enough to make you ache. “This day has been rather trying against our fortitude but also has made us question our own abilities in times of trouble. Had Noctis and Prompto not made it away safely from our plight, clearly we would have all failed him as his trusted companions. We are only human, but yet again, as members of his Crownsgaurd as well his friends, this fault of ours is more than inexcusable. We could have lost him or Prompto or even one of our own lives. And so therefore,” he said, pausing slightly and looking to Gladio for a moment, “I think we too need to make the most of life and our opportunities when they are presented to us…”

Your body seemed to freeze as the cogs in your mind began to turn. What exactly was he saying? Slowly, both Ignis and Gladio stood up and made their way over to your side of the cave. You realized just how incredibly small the room now felt with their large frames standing over you, their eyes glimmering with a look that you just couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Gladio held out his hand to you, and after a pause, you took it slowly. His large hand engulfed your tiny one, and you slowly felt yourself being pulled to your feet, much against the wishes of your wobbly and weak legs. Now standing in front of the two men, you felt your body tremble, not knowing what was about to be said next.

Gladio crossed his broad arms over his equally broad chest, and it took every ounce of your fiber to not stare at his massive pectorals. You were about to open your mouth to speak when he cleared his throat before he spoke. “I think what Iggy is trying to say to you is that we….well…we sort of have been thinking about something for a really long time, but just didn’t know how to bring it up, given the circumstances of our mission to protect Noct.” You tried to utter a reply, but no words managed to come out, and so Gladio continued. “We have a proposition of sorts for you, and given the context of not wanting to miss…chances….we want to see if you feel the same way too.”

You felt yourself freeze in place and you did everything in your power to control your breathing so you didn’t sound like a panting and raging garula. Your thoughts began to spiral as you considered every single word down to the letter of what they both just spoke to you, and you cleared your throat trying to find the right words to say in response. Your heart was thumping so loudly in your chest that it was almost impossible to hear yourself think. _Someone please tell me that I’ve been stung by a killer wasp and am confused beyond belief. Or that I died and went to the heavens because someone didn’t give me a phoenix down. Is he saying…what I really think he’s saying?_ Batting your eye lashes once and clearing your throat again, you spoke.

“And…what is it that you want to know….if I feel the same way about that you both do?” Your voice sounded more sultry than you had expected to when you spoke, but you realized that you couldn’t control that. Heat began to pool into your nether parts. There could only be one thing that they could be insinuating, otherwise this would not have taken them this long to spill the Eos peas. But still, you needed to be sure before you jumped to any embarrassing conclusions.

Gladio slowly moved to your other side as Ignis took a step closer to you, reaching out to run his bare hand through a lock of your soaked hair. His eyes were half-lidded as he studied your face, and it now appeared that he was making every effort to control something deep within him. You felt Gladio behind you now, gently wrapping his hands around your hair, and you now knew for certain that you knew where this was going.

_Someone please pinch me so that I know I’m not dreaming…_

“We want you,” Ignis finally said bluntly and huskily. “And we’ve wanted you for a long time. Gladio and I didn’t think that this was something plausible, given our task at hand. For years we’ve experienced these culminating feelings for you, from the moments we laid eyes upon you, but we simply didn’t know the best way to express it, not wanting to ruin what we all had going for us. And knowing very well that we may have all lost our lives unexpectedly today, this was simply something Gladio and I felt that we couldn’t refrain from expressing to you any longer. And when I say we want you, Y/N, that means in an unsurmountable amount of ways. More than you can imagine.”

The most undignified and gentle moan that could have ever been heard quietly escaped your mouth as your eyes widened, and you now felt Gladio’s large frame pressed gently but firmly into your back. He had his face nestled into the side curve of your neck, and you felt your eyelashes flutter shut as his warm breath escaped from his mouth and onto your skin.

“We’ve known you for years, Y/N. And all these years, we’ve felt these feelings growing more deeply. Who knows if you ever noticed it. I know that Noct or others would probably find this a little unorthodox, but Iggy and I are at the point now where we really don’t give a shit what anyone thinks about this.” Gladio paused at his own words and chuckled lightly. The absence of his breath upon your neck was quickly replaced with firms lips that almost made your knees buckle. “We like you. A lot. We care about you a lot. And we want you pretty badly.”

 _Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods_ , you thought, your body screaming and aching with desire that was already driving your through the walls of this cavern. Outside the rainstorm seemed to intensify, matching the fulminating lust that was coursing through your veins at this very moment.

Ignis was now as close to you as humanly possible, his hand now gently placed under your chin to lift your face up closer to his. “What says our lady?” He asked gently. You could tell that despite how much he was refraining from unleashing his yearning for you, you could see in his eyes that he was truly concerned for what you were thinking at this moment. And from behind, you could tell Gladio shared the same sentiment by the way his hands were placed gently on either side of your hips. “If this is something that you don’t want or you cannot handle, speak, and let us know. It is a proposition that may be unexpected to you and is only suggested by us; we make no notion to force this upon you. We wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable or ruin the dynamic of our group…”

Both men took a step back from you to give you much needed room to breathe, and you laced your hands together and you stood back from them. Your heart was slamming in your chest and you had no idea how both men couldn’t hear it with how loudly it was pealing in your own ears. But you felt your toes curl into the soft moss beneath you and your breathing hitch as you stood before the men, their eyes fixated to you with utter lust and need. Taking a deep breath (as much as you were able to breathe), you cleared your throat once more as you now spoke, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as your desire was articulated in each word you spoke.

“So I suppose my only question is…how do we go about doing this?”

Each man’s eyes simultaneously darkened and their nostrils flared in unison, almost like they were working on the same clockwork system. You took a step forward, feeling braver now and wanting to throw all passions into the wind. This is what you wanted for so long, not matter how much you could try to deny yourself. Gladio’s and Ignis’s breathing hitched as you took one final step closer to them. And batting your eyelashes once more, you spoke your next words carefully, knowing that this would be the point of no return for you.

“And what _I’m_ trying to say is…yes. Oh gods yes. Please. I’ve been wanting this too, more than you will ever know.”

Gladio was the first to move and he seemed to completely engulf you in his arms as his lips found their way to the side of your neck and began kissing your skin with passion. A surprised moan escaped your lips as you eyelids fluttered shut at the sensation of his lips making his way up and down the sensitive flesh of your neck. He placed a chaste kiss upon your ear that sent shivers down your spine, and he took his teeth and gently nibbled your lobe.

You had no idea when he had moved but you now felt Ignis standing firmly behind you, his warm body pressed tightly against your back as he continued the motions that Gladio had begun before. His hands seemed to dig deep into the curves of your hips, his long and lithe fingers grasping you firmly in place as he too began to place profound and gentle kisses upon the side of your neck. You already felt yourself gasping for air as Ignis soon began to graze his teeth along the ridge of your other ear.

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” He whispered gently, his warm breath floating into your ear and sending shivers down your spine. Even though Gladio remained silent at the moment, his glances at you as he kissed along your collar bone expressed the same concern.

You felt your hands move back to touch Ignis’s hips as another moan escaped your lip as Gladio tenderly nipped at your right collar bone. Your head was spinning as you tried to find your words. “Y-yes,” you whimpered. “Absolutely yes.”

Ignis now began to kiss the back of your neck, his tongue now gently licking your delicate flesh as his mouth moved. His hands now gripped tightly onto your hips as he pulled your body against his frame, and your eyes widened at the hardness you felt pressed against you. An undignified moan escaped your lips. “Oh yes…” you murmured, your eyes fluttering shut and now leaning your head back upon Ignis’s frame. Gladio gently bit down upon the ridge of your collar bone as he thrust his hips into you, and this was all you could do to not melt like a puddle of crème brulee on the cavern floor.

Both men stopped their motions and you opened your eyes. Gladio was looking at you with amusement now, a smirk forming upon his face as he looked from your body to your face. Ignis gently moved his hand to your shoulder as he spoke. “We are going to have to ask you kindly to remove your shirt. That is, if you wish to further receive more of this treatment.”

The muscles of your groin clenched at his words and you slowly and bashfully lifted your arms in response. Jointly, both men took either side of your tank top and lifted it over your head, the damp and clinging fabric now free from your form. You were not only suddenly more aware of how much better you felt to not have the wet garment clinging to your chilly body, but you also now gazed down upon your own chest. Thank the gods you decided to wear one of your better bras today, a deep grey-colored one with black lace lining the edges. Gladio looked hungrily to your breasts, his eyes darkening with desire, and began to move his mouth across the soft flesh. Another loud moan escaped your lips as you slowly felt the straps of you bra being slipped off your shoulders….by Ignis’s teeth.

_Oh gods yes…_

You suddenly became more aware of how unbelievably wet you were, as the smell of your own arousal filled your nostrils. You wondered if the boys could notice this as they continued the hungry pursuit of caressing and kissing your body. You continued to moan in desperation as you felt your hands digging into Gladio’s shoulders. A whimper escaped your lip as you felt Ignis bite your left shoulder. “Oh yes…” you moaned out load, and before you could express verbally with words how much you loved what you were feeling, you felt the pressure of your bra strap release behind your back and you now stood completely topless between the two men.

_Oh shit…_

Gladio took a step back for a moment and gazed longingly at you with a deep burning in his eyes. “You’re absolutely beautiful,” he said huskily. He firmly lifted your chin with his hand and placed a passionate kiss upon your lips. A moan escaped your lips as his powerful lips moved over yours, and it was all you could do to keep yourself standing as the lush sensations from his kiss coursed through your body. He pulled back from you to look you deep in the eyes. “Gods, you’re beautiful…”

You felt yourself blush deeply at his words, and before you could express your gratitude you were spun gently around by Ignis, who quickly placed his gaze upon your bare chest. “I’d have to say that I’m in complete agreement with him,” Ignis said deeply, desire lacing every words that escaped his lips. You opened your mouth to say something, but more quickly than you could respond, Ignis crashed his lips upon yours and began to kiss you zealously and deeply with a fervor that you could never imagine. All sense of reality escaped you as you kissed him back, your hands now moving to touch the sides of his face and hold him in place. Your moans were more vocal now, and from behind you Gladio began biting the back of your neck and pressing the hardness in his pants against your behind.

Ignis pulled back from the kiss, panting much more to his own surprise. He opened his mouth to speak when you shushed him with your finger, your own breath still failing to find you once again. You finally gathered the strength to muster your words between your own pants.

“As much as I am enjoying every freakin’ second of this, I really think it’s totally unfair of how dressed _you_ both are.”

You were impressed with the boldness of your statement but you knew that you simply could not go on any further with your current situation, not begin able to feel them like you wanted to. Ignis smirked in response and spoke. “Certainly, Y/N. Will you do the honors?”

Your eyes widened at his request and you found your hands trembling in response. This would be the first time ever that you would see this much of Ignis exposed. Even at camp he somehow managed to always remain decent, and so you knew just how much of this was going to be a treat for you. Snaking your hands up under the hem of his tank top, you slowly began to pull the fabric up over his abdomen, and he too lifted his arms in response and you pealed the fabric upward. You gasped and felt your mouth immediately begin to water and your gaze fell upon every ridge of his lean toned abdomen and chest. He took his shirt from your hands and tossed it lackadaisically to the ground, an action very unlike him for how neat and orderly he always was.

He seemed to smile at your reaction of his body. “Does this please you?” He asked you somewhat smugly, already knowing the answer himself.

You nodded in reply, not taking your eyes off his body and face. “You’re freakin’ gorgeous…” You mumbled.

Your hands gently began to graze across his chest and a moan like you had never heard escaped Ignis’s lips. You core flared up at the sound of his primal noise. But before you could attempt to try and make him make the noise once again, you felt your hand grabbed gently but tightly and you were turned around. “Hey, you can’t forget about me, now…” Gladio said playfully. You gasped as you now gazed upon him, now only standing in front of you in rather tight black briefs and nothing else. _Since when did the hell he take his pants off?_ You tried your best to not blatantly stare at the ginormous bulge that was now protruding from inside his briefs, and your throat tightened at the excitement of really wanting to see what he was packing.

You smiled bashfully at him, now tracing your fingers down his chest exploratively. Seeing Gladio’s exposed core every day during your travels was enough of a treat on its own, but to now actually touch every inch of his muscly and toned flesh was another. You grazed your fingers over the beak of the bird that was his tattoo, and you soon realized how all of this teasing and touching was driving you to your point of madness.

“I…..I…..,” you began to say, your words trapped deep in your throat as you placed your hands upon his chest, knowing what you wanted to say was truly the point of no return.

“What is it that you want, Y/N?” Ignis said quietly, his mouth once again finding its way across the curves of your shoulders, and he too now disregarded his pants. You turned around to see him standing there in all his glory, a pair of black silk boxers hugging his hips and barely hiding any indication of his own intense arousal.

You bit your lip _. Yup. This is it_ , you said to yourself. Clearing your throat and licking your lips, your words tumbled out of your mouth in desperation, not caring how crude or titillated you sounded. “I want to feel every inch of you both. I want to feel you touching me everywhere. I want you inside of me and to break me and take me to the point of no return. Please….”

And with those words spoken and no time to react, you felt yourself swept off your feet by Gladio as you were now laying upon your back on the mossy cave floor. Ignis who was standing above you now knelt down in from of you, his hands going for the buckle of your belt and nimbly unclasping it with grace. His hands gently yanked at the button of you water-soaked pants and drew the zipper down with as much grace as you could have ever envisioned. Gladio knelt next to your shoulder, his hand caressing the side of your face as Ignis peeled your pants off and tossed them on the pile of your remaining clothes.

Shit. You were now fully exposed to these gorgeous men, save for the pair of grey and black lace panties. Ignis’s eyes darkened once again, his hardened member now more prominently than ever protruding under fabric of his boxers. “What do you want?” Ignis repeated again, although you felt it silly of him to ask such as question because he clearly already knew the answer. Yet, you could not help but respect the fact that these men were genuinely concerned for you and wanted to make sure that this was what you wanted.

“Tell us, Y/N,” Gladio said, kneeling close to you now, and it took every ounce of your fiber to not stare directly at his groin.

“Touch me,” you begged. “Let me taste you. Don’t make me wait any longer…”

Without further words, the men surrounding you slowly shed their undergarments in a deliberately teasing way and you could not help but let a moan of satisfaction escape your lips as you looked back and forth between what they revealed to you. It had always been a curiosity and fascination of yours to day dream at just how large they were down below, but nothing could prepare for the reality of their size in person. Gladio’s member was now just a mere foot from your face and you gazed up at him from the ground. His smirking gaze was enough to make you blush all over.

“Like what you see?” he asked smugly, and your reaction was more than enough to tell him that you more than approved. Slowly your hand reached out to touch him and you felt your groin tighten at the feel of it in your hands. A moan escaped Gladio’s lips as you slowly began to stroke him up and down, his shaft twitching and throbbing with anticipation.

You bit your lip once again as you moved your hand up and down his heated flesh, and you were trying to fight back your anxiety and excitement over the fact that your hand barely could grasp fully around his girth. As you continued your ministrations, you now turned your gaze back to Ignis who was stroking himself slowly, and the lewd site caused a moan to escape your lips. He too was a sight to behold like an Astral himself, and it was all you could do to not gape at the very sight of him before you. This man who was always so prim and proper was the very personification of lust.

“I think you deserve some attention too, darling,” he said huskily, his accent drawling as he said your apparent pet name. He removed his hands from his member and now placed his hands upon your hips, hooking his fingers underneath your panties and slowly drawing the fabric down your legs. You lifted your hips to help make the process easier for him, but you quickly found yourself closing your legs tightly due to your embarrassment. At this point in time you were completely soaked and you had no idea how the boys did not comment on the scent of your arousal filling the air. But as soon as Ignis discarded your panties to the site, his nostrils flared slightly and he moved himself closer to you, gently parting your legs and placing both of your legs on either side of his hips and propping himself before you.

“Let us see you, darling…You are absolutely stunning.”

_Oh holy Ifrit…._

Ignis began to make ministrations with his hands on your inner thighs, and it was all you could do to keep your focus on stroking Gladio. Your hand began to move at a faster pace down his length and he let his pleasure be known as he thrust his hips forward more to place his member closer to your face. Looking up to him through heavy lashes, you bashfully took this invitation and guided his member closer to your face, slowly bringing the head to your lips. You tasted the essence of his precum on your lips and it was all you could do to hold back from engulfing him completely in your mouth in one swift move. But just as much as the boys and been teasing you and building up your pleasure, you wanted to return the favor.

Before you could place Gladio’s shaft into your mouth, Ignis spoke softly to you, drawing your attention back to his movements. “Let me know if this is too much, Y/N, and if I’m moving too fast.” Before you could reply, he dipped a single finger slowly inside of you and you cried out at the sensation. It had been so long since you had experienced any intimacy with anyone and it was all you could to not arch your back at the sudden sensation of long and nimble fingers stretching you.

You began to pant and moan loudly as his finger twisted inside of you, and soon enough he pushed a second finger into you. His knuckle meanwhile rubbed your sensitive bud that had your legs squirming on the sides of his hips. “Oh Astrals, yes!” you cried, and you quickly turned your attention back to Gladio, a deep hunger surging through you. Without warning, you placed your mouth back on Gladio’s member and pushed him deep into your throat, a loud and lewd moan escaping his lips as he slowly began to thrust into your mouth in response. You did all you could to not gag around the size of his member, but you felt so euphoric over the sensation of his flesh in your mouth that you could care less about your discomfort.

As Gladio continued to push his length into your mouth, you gasped around his member as you now felt Ignis’s strong and skilled tongue lapping at your soaking bud. _Holy Shiva_ ….you thought to yourself as your eyes widened and Gladio thrust harder into your mouth. You did not think it was possible that someone could be so skilled with their mouths, but then again, should this have been a surprise with Ignis? He pulled away from after a moment and you stopped your feasting upon Gladio’s member as you looked to Ignis with lust in his eyes. “You are absolutely delectable, darling,” he murmured. And now, gazing at you with the upmost lust in his eyes, he positioned himself and gently swirled his member around your entrance to coat himself in your essence, “Are you ready, love?” He asked.

You nodded to him in response, and he then gently pushed himself painfully slowly inside of you.

“Shit!” you cried, arching your back in response. Ignis held firmly onto both of your legs, lifting your butt up off from the ground as he began to thrust into you at deep and slow but powerful place. You now found yourself supported by your elbows and forearms, sitting up slightly as you watched him plunge deeply into. Gladio sat back, stroking himself and watching the elated expression plastered across your face as Ignis moved deep inside of you. Your vision clouded over. Words could simply not describe the pleasure you were feeling as you moaned loudly and called out Ignis’s name, your eyes half lidded as you gazed deeply into Ignis’s eyes.

Grabbing tightly but gently unto your upper legs and pushing himself slightly off of his knees, Ignis began to thrust more deeply into you at a more fervid pace, and as each passing moment went on, you slowly began to feel the muscles of your core tighten deeply inside. _Oh my god_ …Moaning more frantically now, your breath began to quicken even more and your lips trembled as you shut your eyes tightly. “I’m….I”m…I’m gonna…”

“You’re going to what, my love? Let me hear you say it,” Ignis said in a raspy voice. His voice with laced with pleasure as he continued his pace within you.

“I’m gonna…come!” Crying out loudly, your moans echoing through the cavern, your inner walls began pulsating madly around Ignis’s member, your legs shaking and your chest heaving madly as white hot pleasure surged through you. Moments passed as you came back to Eos, and you slowly opened your eyes to see Ignis kneeling before you with a small smile on his face. His eyes showed slight concern though.

“I…I didn’t hurt you at all, did I?” He asked gently, his hands running tenderly down your legs. He had pulled out of you and seemed to be admiring the site of you before him.

You slowly sat up, regaining the strength to move as well as having your vision fully come back. “That….that was amazing,” you said breathlessly, your face blushing deeply as you spoke to Ignis.

His smile in return was rather smug, seeming rather pleased with himself. “Fortunately for you, the evening has only begun its true festivities,” he replied, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips.

“Yeah, and hopefully you are already ready for round two,” Gladio now spoke. Your head turned back to him and he was once again stroking himself intensely. He was breathing deeply and you had no idea how he was able to be so patient through this entire time. “Get on your hands and knees,” he demanded softly.

Blushing deeply at his request, you gathered your strength in your body to maneuver yourself around upon your hands and knees. Ignis now kneeled in front you of, his member pointed directly at you as you felt Gladio position yourself behind you. You took a deep breath as he rubbed the head of his member against your folds of your entrance, and you found yourself biting your lip in anticipation.

“Are you ready?” Gladio asked gruffly, and you bent your neck to look back at him. Nodding as you looked at him, you took a deep breath as in one swift motion, Gladio pushed himself fully into you with such force that was enough to bring the Rock of Ravatough to ruins. You cried out loudly as you bit forcefully down upon your lower lip, feeling the taste of blood now as Gladio moved within you at a heavy pace. _Astrals, how is he not breaking me right now_? You did not think it was possible to feel so utterly and completely filled by anyone in your entire life, and now here you were with the massive shield pounding into you and causing you to surrender to your passions. Gladio let his desire be known as he grunted deeply with each fanatical thrust inside your core.

“Don’t forget to breathe now darling, or you might pass out.” You now looked back to Ignis, locking eyes with him as you saw him gaze upon you with amusement. You inhaled deeply as best as you could as you tried to ground yourself from being rocked back and forth on your hands and knees. Ignis was stroking himself fervently now, his length a deep red. _How were these men able to show such restraint_? Ignis gave you a look that you clearly knew exactly what you meant, and, unwillingly breaking eye contact with his brilliant emerald eyes, you took his length into your mouth and began to suck upon it with all the desire and lust that Leide could ever transpire.

A deep moan escaped Ignis’s mouth as he shut his eyes, lost in his current pleasure. He began to rock his hips back and forth, pushing his member deeper into the back of your throat as you moaned around his length. You did your best to focus on returning him the pleasure, despite that your body was being shifted as Gladio pounded into you from behind. His massive length hit the most sensitive spots within you, and as he continued his relentless pace, you began to feel your walls begin to tense. His hands clung tightly to your hips and you were absolutely positive that you would be bruised there by morning. “Oh Y/N….” he moaned deeply, the sound of his own flesh smacking your behind and filling the air.

Your breathing began to become more erratic around Ignis’s member, and he quickly took note of this as he moaned. Gently and firmly placing both of his hands on either side of your face, you looked up into his eyes, hunger for you culminating in his gaze. He could tell that you were about to go over the edge once again.

“Let us hear you, Y/N. Don’t hold anything back.” He said, his voice filled with lust and his eyes darkening more deeply as he thrust his hips to you and shoved his member into the back of your throat. You shut your eyes tightly and you tried to focus, the pleasure you were feeling beyond anything you could ever imagine. Your palms clenched into the mossy ground beneath you, tearing some of it up in the process of trying to control yourself, and as Gladio’s relentless pace inside of you continued, his grunts and moans echoed around the cavern walls. _This is it_. Clenching the ground more tightly and your eyes now fully shut, you lost all sense of control as your walls pulsated madly around Gladio’s member and your muffled cries filled the air. With a final thrust, Gladio slowly pulled out of you after you rode out the remainder of your climax.

Ignis removed his member from your mouth and a whine escaped your lips as you felt your body slump to the ground. You felt completely spent at this moment, your breasts heaving heavily as you tried to capture your breath. You rolled onto your back and brought your forearm up over your face as you tried to regain your senses from the incredible climax you just experienced.

“You’re amazing…” Gladio murmured, and you had to giggle at this.

“You flatter me way too much,” you said through shaky breaths, and now opening your eyes and slowly sitting up, you were about to continue your response to Gladio when you froze in your seat and gasped.

Gladio and Ignis were now standing up, gazing down upon you, and more than fully erect than ever. _Holy shit…they didn’t even climax yet_. Your mouth was almost agape at the fact that this entire time, you were so caught up in your own unbelievable pleasure that the men still did not experience climaxes of their own and that they were both clearly still willing and ready to jump at the gun any moment. Their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat, and you could tell that by the way they looked at you, they were ready for more. Another amused laugh escaped from your lips as you stared up at them.

Gladio crossed his arms, his body glistening and glowing with sweat in the fire light. “And what do you find so funny,” he said with an amused and aroused tone of voice.

You bit your lip as you batted your lashes once more. “You guys are amazing. You guys never quit at anything, do you?” you asked huskily.

Ignis took a step forward now and the sight of his sweat-covered body was enough to make you ache once more. He put his hand to his chin, almost in thought. “Well, if I do recall you saying but not too many moments ago, I’m quite sure you requested us to ‘break you and take you to the point of no return,’ am I correct?”

Your face flushed deeply and you felt your walls throb as Ignis took your hand and pulled you tightly upright and right into his chest. He cupped your chin with his hand and pressed his body tightly against you, his member pushing up against your stomach. A moan escaped your lips as he brought his face closer to yours, placing a deep kiss upon your lips. It was with his next words that you knew your night had only just begun.

“So, I think that Gladio would agree with me in that we should perhaps cease all words now and get to the point of ‘breaking you’.”

“Yeah, and we’re not going to play nicely anymore…” Gladio murmured.

Your eyes widened at their words and before you could reply, you once again found yourself sandwiched between the men, Ignis now once again kissing your lips passionately and Gladio biting intensely at your neck from behind. You began to moan loudly once more as the two hungrily devoured your body, and you had no idea just exactly how you were going to be able to handle any more of these intense sensations. Gladio began pulling you back into his body as he moved backwards, and Ignis relentlessly kissed your lips as you found the three of you maneuvered to where Gladio’s back was now leaning against the cavern wall. Gladio removed his hands from your waist and now placed them firmly upon your ass, grabbing at your cheeks tightly and massaging your curves, which caused you to whimper. As he did this, Ignis pulled away from your lips, panting as he looked deep into your eyes.

“What is your safe word?” he asked you through heavy breaths.

Your eyes widened at this, somehow innocently and fully unsure of what he meant. “M-my safe word?”

He dipped his mouth unto your collar bone and bit down and Gladio pressed his hardened member against your ass. You maybe thought you knew where this was going.

Ignis now moved back to look at your face. “Your safe word. We need to know that we are not pushing you too hard past your limits. And so a word you’ll utter when we know that you can’t handle anymore.”

_Oh. Oh…Of course…Gods…._

You bit your lip as your nostrils flared slightly when you tried to breath, and you blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Coeurl,” you murmured. “Now please don’t make me wait any longer.”

Without hesitation, Ignis bent down and began to savagely devour your breasts, kissing around the mounds and biting feverishly at your nipples. He held onto them firmly with his large hands, and you cried out loudly to the electric touch of his hands. You threw your head back in ecstasy as Gladio continued to suck and lick the sensitive skin of your neck, and he reached around to touch your bud with massive fingers. Your hips jerked forward at the touch, your nethers still sensitive from your last climax, and you found yourself whimpering and twitching at his touch. You were still completely soaked and his fingers glided smoothly across the delicate bud.

Ignis continued to suck passionately on your breasts, taking your nipples into his teeth as he tugged gently. “Oh shit yes!” You cried, arching your back at the sensation. Gladio slowly removed his hand from your bud and you felt him take both of his hands to spread your ass checks. His breathing hitched and you suddenly found your eyes widening, and a mangled moan escaped your lips as he took the finger coated in your essence and slowly pushed it into your other entrance. This was a sensation unlike any other you had felt and your body was doing its absolute best to process the new feeling.

Gladio gently pushed his finger in as far as he could and paused for a moment. “Are you alright?” he asked, his breathing heavy and deep as he paused for your response.

You bit your lip and tried to gather your words. “Y-yeah,” you said shakily. You knew that no matter what new experience these boys were giving you, they wouldn’t hurt you and would want to make sure you were ok. Ignis paused his assault on your chest to kiss and nip at your neck and jawline, and your eyes fluttered shut. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit I can’t believe this_.

Ignis pulled away from you and straightened himself up to look at Gladio. Although you couldn’t see his face, you assumed that they once again had some unspoken conversation around you. Nodding to Gladio, Ignis scooped down and placed his hands behind the back of your thighs, and you soon gasped at the sensation of being lifted into the air. Gladio grabbed your ass and you were now suspended between the two men with your legs spread wide and open for the world to see. It didn’t take you too many moments to realize that this position was exactly how they planned on taking you.

Ignis was the first to plunge into you, his hips thrusting powerfully forward into your front entrance. He paused for a moment as you felt Gladio line himself up with your back entrance, and you took the deepest breath possible to know the potential pain that you were about to experience. In one swift motion he pushed himself deep into your ass, and a mangled cry left your mouth. “Oh fuck yes!” You screamed, flushing at your own crude language. Adjusting to Gladio inside uncharted territories was uncomfortably new enough as it was, but having the pressure of Ignis pounding into your front walls and meeting the sensation of Gladio’s member from the back was almost too much to comprehend. How could anything feel so impossibly unbearable and delightful at the same time? Giving you a moment to adjust, the boys took a deep breath and soon began to pound into you at a rapid and synchronized pace. As Ignis pushed into you from the front, Gladio pulled out of from the back, and this cycle continued at a mind-blowingly amazing stride. Barely able to think straight, you still couldn’t grasp the idea of how well these men worked together and functioned like a clockwork system that only the gods themselves could device. Your arms were wrapped tightly around Ignis’s neck as you rested your head on his shoulder, your nails digging into the flesh of his neck. Gladio held the back your thighs tightly as he pulverized you, and both men’s grunts and groans filled the cavern air like the most sinful song every written. “Oh Gladio….Ignis….” you whimpered.

As the moments went on (gods only knew how long) and the cavern echoed with the cries of you and your lovers’ moans of pleasure, you heard Gladio grunt with frustration, and Ignis looked to him and nodded. Ignis pulled out of you and you whined at the loss of him being inside of you. Gladio held onto you tightly as he lifted you up, and you soon found yourself slammed to the ground forcefully. Your body was trying to process your motions when you soon found Gladio upon the ground and yanking your body on top of his. He grasped the back of your head and pulled your face down to meet his lips in a fiery and fanatical kiss. His tongue found his way into your mouth and it was all you could do to keep up with the powerful muscle of his tongue from choking you in the most delightful of ways.  He broke the kiss, panting heavily and looking deeply at you with his burning amber eyes. “Gods, I’ve never wanted anything so badly in my life,” he murmured, and before you could respond, you found his hands upon your hips and pushing you down powerfully onto his member.

You cried out loudly, throwing your head back as you screamed his name, and he began a relentless pace in thrusting up into you, your breasts bouncing with each powerful thrust. His grabbed painfully at your hips, but you were feeling so enraptured that you simply didn’t’ care.

You felt a warmth hovering over your back, and soon enough you realized that Ignis had positioned himself over you from behind. He gently pushed you down with his hands, forcing your chest to be lying directly against Gladio’s. Gladio widened his legs as he continued to pound into you, and you felt Ignis position his legs upon the ground and line himself up with your back entrance. Your eyes widened, knowing that you once again were about to be taken by them at the same time, and gods did you love it. In one quick motion, Ignis was inside of you and you threw your head back in ecstasy as they both once again began to pummel your body with the most delightful sensations that you could every imagine.

“I-Ignis…Gladio!” you moaned, and you crying out their names only seemed to spur them on even further.

“You bring out the darkest sins within me, darling,” Ignis murmured as he moaned, and he reached forward to wrap both of his hands around your throat. You gasped at the sensation, shocked at this wicked side to him that you never thought you could imagine he’d possess, and his words seemed to be met in agreement with Gladio as Gladio pounded into you more savagely from below. You were unable to move, being held upright by Ignis’s hands, and Gladio moved his face up to lick and lap at your breasts as they dangled in front of his face.

This went on for what felt like hours, enraptured in such passion that you never thought was possible. You were all moaning and mumbling messes, your names calling out to each other, expressing years of pent-up sexual tension, desire, and feelings that had been culminating to this very moment. Your head was now resting upon Gladio’s chest as tears of carnality streamed down your face. Ignis was now hovered over you, both of his hands placed tightly upon your waist, holding you in place as both men rammed into you. Both of their breathing was starting to become extremely ragged and you realized that after all this time this evening, they were finally approaching their climaxes. Your walls tightened around them at the thought of this, and this only made the men push into you at a more heated. Your breathing was more verbal and broken now, and you shut your eyes tightly, feeling your third climax for the evening approaching. You began to whimper loudly, your nails digging deeply into Gladio’s chest as you lifted your head from his chest. Ignis grabbed onto your shoulders and pulled you firmly back into him as he slammed into you, grunting loudly and extenuating each thrust of his hips. Gladio quickly followed suit and the change of pace began to send you over the edge. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Each thrust sent you bouncing and you felt your walls tighten intensely. “I’m…I’m…”

Three. Two. One. Throwing your head back, you screamed out the most passionate and intense sound imaginable, your walls crashing down upon you and your vision going white as you experienced the most intense climax of your life. Ignis and Gladio trembled, and with a few more thrusts they moaned loudly as you felt them both simultaneously release their seed inside of you, the hot fluid warming up your core and insides in the most penetratingly delightful of ways. With one more single thrust from each of them, you all slowly floated back down to Eos, and your body collapsed on top of Gladio, Ignis’s now resting on top of you as the three of you lay there in silence, panting heavily and trying to catch your breaths.

A few moments passed, the sound of the fire crackling filling the night air as the three of you tried to regain your breathing, and Ignis slowly pulled out of you. He gently drew you upright (you didn’t even have the strength to move on your own) and he tenderly grasped you into his arms as he lay down onto the soft ground with you. Gladio slid himself over and lay down next to you on the other side. Both men snaked their arms tightly around you and the three of you remained there in silence for a moment, eyes closed and breathing slowly becoming more even. Your heartbeat slowly began to readjust itself as you let out a deep sigh. Finally no longer cold, your body heated by the blazing fire in front of you but also from the men on either side of you, your mind slowly began to come back into focus as your brain tried to wrap itself around what just transpired.

_Did I….Oh gods. This wasn’t a dream. Please pinch me and tell me I’m not dreaming._

A pair of hands found their way to touch the side of your cheek, and you slowly opened your eyes to see Ignis gazing at you, a small smile upon his lips and his eyes glowing with admiration but some slight concern. He leaned towards you to put a gentle and chaste kiss upon your forehead that was enough to make you swoon. “Are you alright, Y/N?” He asked gently. Your heart tightened in your chest and it was just the very way that he looked at you that made every single worry in your mind disappear.

“Y-Yes, I’m fine,” you said breathlessly back to him. “More than fine. Better than fine. More perfecter than fine? Yeah. I’m gonna go with that.”

Gladio chuckled and he rotated to prop himself on one elbow as he lay next to you. His other arm came to wrap around your waist and he placed a series of gentle kisses upon your shoulder. Your stomach fluttered at the feel of his lips on your sensitive skin, which when you turned to look Gladio, you noticed that you were covered in a series of large welts and bite marks. The sight was enough to make you ache again. Gladio noticed your observation and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. Then he finally spoke. “We…we didn’t hurt you, did we?” Something about the way he asked you this insinuated that he didn’t just mean physically.

“Oh no….no, not all,” you said gently with a smile, and you rested your head back down on the ground, Ignis lifting your head slightly to rest his elbow underneath, and he now nestled his head against yours. Gladio moved in closer to you, his legs slightly wrapped around yours. Your head swiveled as you attempted to gather your thoughts. You bit your lip. Somehow the more you sat their burrowed between the warmth of these two men that you had admired and loved longer than you could remember, your heart twisted painfully within your chest at the thought of what life would be like without them. But would this change things? Would things resume as they were before, knowing that each of you had a duty to fulfill to your prince? Was this only a temporary fix, or could this be something that you could work out? You began to tremble at your worries, but Ignis who was always perceptive seemed quick on the uptake as he once again pressed his lips firmly to your forehead and held your face close to his.

“You are loved.” He murmured, and his words were enough to make you choke back tears. “I know what you are thinking. But I can assure you, and I believe that Gladio can confirm my thoughts as well, that I know that Noct will understand. Adolescent at heart and wayward in mind he may be, I cannot imagine shunning us away for what we feel. You are not alone. You are loved. And you always have been.”

Almost sobbing as you sighed a sigh of relief, you clasped onto each of them and closed your eyes with a smile upon your face, and listening to the lulling crackle of the campfire before you and the thundering in the night air, you and your dreams drifted off into a deepened slumber, with all worries now ceasing to exist…

**The Next Morning**

“Noct! There they are! Y/N! Gladio! Ignis!”

Across the field you saw Prompto and Noctis waving to you as they began to jog towards you. Ignis had awoken early at dawn and had called Noctis to tell them they were awake and ready to venture out to find the duo. Keeping up his word, Noctis had just woken up and was about to make the phone call himself. They had decided to try and retrace what might have been their steps they had taken the night before. While Noctis and Prompto had made their back to the Midgardsormr’s corpse, Gladio had used his perceptive field skills to make traces of their footprints in the muddy, rain soaked field. After about 20 minutes, in the distance, the trio and finally found their separated friends and sprinted towards them to join up with them in the middle of the field. Prompto in particular had dashed into your arms and lifted you up into the air, clearly more than thankful to see that you all were alright.

Noctis hunched over and rested his hands on knees, panting from this early morning run. “What a freakin’ night,” he said, now standing up and placing his hands on his hips. “You guys make out ok last night?”

“Couldn’t be better,” Gladio said with a smile, clapping his large hand on the Noctis’s shoulder. “Although if you could ever forgive us for failing you as your bodyguards.”

Noctis playfully shook Gladio’s hand off his shoulder and shook his head. “Aww shut it. Things happen. It’s not like your purposely ditched Prompto and I. I know you always want to kick our ass sometimes but I don’t think you’d actually want us to be destroyed.”

Ignis chuckled slightly as he crossed his arms. “Regardless of your forgiveness, Noct, these things are inexcusable. What Crownsguard would be if we failed our destined king?” Noctis rolled his eyes in response to this, and Ignis continued, pushing his glasses firmer up upon his face. “But in all seriousness, we truly are sorry. And from now on, we will be even more diligent to ensure your safety. Until the very end.”

Prompto sighed with relief. “Ahhh, it’s ok! Look! What matters is that we’re all safe and sound and ready to head back out on the road, right? We still gotta make it to Altissia, after all!” He smiled widely and he slowly started to look over you, Gladio, and Ignis. His brows knitted together. “Jeese, just what the heck happened to the three of you? You all look a mess!”

You instantly felt a blush creeping up your neck and into your face and you began to run your hands through your tangled hair. Ignis coughed slightly and pushed his spectacles back into his nose. Gladio merely crossed his arms and chuckled. “Well what the hell do you think, sunshine? The same that happened to you! What did you expect of us? After all, unlike you guys, we had to rough it out here last night and didn’t have the luxury of sleeping in nice warm beds…”

Gladio had accentuated his pronunciation of the word “rough” to your noticing, and Ignis looked away for a moment, a tint of red forming in his cheeks. You immediately began to fumble a little bit with your jacket, hoping that the collar would hide the series of bite and bruise marks that were scattered across your neck and chest. You playfully punched Prompto in the shoulder, frowning at him. “Next time when we stay at a hotel, I’m callin’ it dibs on the largest and comfiest bed!”

Prompto whined and Noct laughed at your assertiveness, and soon enough the five of you began walking your way across the field and back to wear Noctis and Prompto had the Regalia parked along the riverside. With Noctis and Prompto in the lead, you slowly turned your gaze around to see Ignis and Gladio behind you, smiling at you warmly, and it was all you could do to keep your footing on the ground. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear and blushing, you continued your pace forward. Yes, perhaps things might be different between the five of you from here on out, and you had no idea exactly how Noctis and Prompto might take to your new found relationship, but in the grand scheme of Eos you knew that it didn’t matter at this moment in the here in now. Life was way too treacherous and short, but however beautiful too. Knowing that while the future may be uncertain and dangerous from here on out, you knew it was truly never worth it to take anything for granted…


End file.
